


your love will be safe with me

by on_your_left



Category: Better Call Saul (TV), Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M, soft lacho, very short but i needed to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/on_your_left/pseuds/on_your_left
Summary: lalo wakes up next to nacho after the best night's sleep he's had in years. inspired by honeychains on tumblr
Relationships: Eduardo "Lalo" Salamanca & Ignacio "Nacho" Varga, Eduardo "Lalo" Salamanca/Ignacio "Nacho" Varga
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	your love will be safe with me

Lalo knows something is different from the moment he opens his eyes. It feels like a normal day - the sun is shining, the birds are chirping, blah blah blah - but he still gets a vague inkling that something is off.

Nacho is still in a deep slumber, and Lalo feels a sense of tranquility wash over him as he props himself up on his elbow to get a better look at him. He almost looks like a completely different person without his usual tight-lipped frown and suspicious eyes; sleep has softened his features and he looks much more vulnerable and open. Lalo enjoys seeing him like that, finally at peace with himself. The sheets are strewn across the bed, partly dangling onto the floor - a reminder of the previous night - and the light from the half-open curtains casts shadows across the room, making Nacho look like a sculpture that Lalo thinks should probably be on display in a museum somewhere. 

Lalo absent-mindedly checks the alarm clock and it suddenly dawns on him what this unsettling feeling is: happiness. Complete, uncontainable happiness. For the first time in years, he’s been asleep for more than two hours, and realises that he feels totally content, lying there tangled up in the sheets with his Nachito. He doesn’t even remember the usually maddening process of trying to fall asleep, and he _definitely _didn't wake up in a cold sweat at any point; the last thing he can recall from the night before is Nacho’s arms around him, holding him, protecting him.__

__He wants this moment to last forever, but instead he closes his eyes and almost instantly drifts off again._ _


End file.
